Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke (Barely Hoenn on)
by Bluehedgehog100
Summary: an old Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke i did back in high school
1. banana cream pie

Nuzlocke  
(I am not going to go move by move in the battles just battle dialog and this is just for fun I own none of this)  
Location: Littleroot town.  
Justin (Jumping out of the back of the moving truck): (gasping for air) OH MY ARCEUS WHY!  
Mom: Justin, we're here, honey!  
Justin: WE HAVE BEEN STOPED FOR THREE HOURS AND NOW YOU FINALY LET ME OUT!  
Mom: It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck.  
Justin: Who does this to their child there was plenty of room in front. For Arceus' sake you were driving the truck! Oh and I watered your plants while I was back there.  
Mom: Well this is Littleroot town.  
Justin: No really and here I thought it was Candy Land.  
Mom: How do you like it? This is our new home!  
Justin: I like it better than the back of the truck and… Wait we live here now you said we going to get ice cream. This place is horrible I mean they don't even have a place to buy video games! And what about food I don't see a super market or anything here! What are going to do eat our neighbors! Because that is cannibalism and I am not going to start eat people to survive.  
Mom: It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?  
Justin: Did you not just hear what I said!?  
Mom: And, you get your own room, Justin! Let's go inside.  
Justin: Banana cream pie.  
Mom: You coming?  
Justin: Not listening got it.  
(The two walk in side)  
Mom: See, Justin? Isn't it nice in here, too?  
Justin: Umm, what is he doing to the TV? Is here doing what I think he is doing?  
Mom: The mover's Pokémon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after.  
Justin: Yeah, moving us in he's HAVING HIS WAY WITH THE TV!  
Mom: This is so convenient!  
Justin: But he… you… why… I'm at a loss for words.  
Mom: Justin, your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear. Dad bought you a new clock to mark are move here.  
Justin: Oh joy my room and a clock.  
(Justin heads upstairs to see his room)  
One clock setting later…  
Location: down stairs  
Mom: Oh Justin, Justin! Quick! Come quickly!  
Justin: Arceus damn it! What now?  
Mom: Look! It's Petalburg Gym! Maybe Glen will be on!  
Justin: Who? Oh right dad. And I don't feel safe looking at the TV any more.  
Mom: Oh… It's over. I think Dad was on, but we missed him. Too bad.  
Justin: Yeah too bad oh well time to hit on the neighbor chick.  
Mom: Oh, yes. One of your dad's friends lives in town. Prof. Birch is his name. He lives next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself.  
Justin: Does my dad know everybody and now my plans to hit on the girl next door are shot.  
One pointless talk with the Birch's wife later…  
Location:2nd floor of the Birch home  
Justin: Oh my Arceus I did think she was ever going to shut up… hey cool free item. (Goes to grab item)  
May: Who the hell are you!?  
Justin: Well hello from the neck down. The name is Justin, Justin T Lanchester and you are?  
May: Oh, you're Justin. I'm May and…Blah…blah…blah.  
(Justin fades out as he loses interest in the conversation and starts to stare at her chest. Then after the conversation end Justin walks out side)  
Location: rout 101  
Justin: Okay I need out of this town. NOW!  
Man being chased by a Pokémon: Help, Help! You their go in to my bag and grab one of the pokeballs in there and save me!  
Justin: I guess I can help you out let me see what you got in here (begins to rummage through the bag) okay we got some tic-taks, 100$, a picture of little miss big rack, and umm oh here we are!  
A Pokémon battle begins  
Justin: Come on don't be a girl, don't be a girl, and… why does the world hate me?  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Man: Thank you, my name is Prof. Birch and you are?  
Justin: It's Justin now where is my reward?  
Birch: Oh your Glen's kid Justin!  
Justin: And so it begins.  
Birch: Come back to my lab with me I've heard a lot about you from your dad.  
Location: Birch's lab  
Birch: Your battle style is very similar to you dad.  
Justin: Am I going to get paid for this or what old man?  
Birch: Oh yes that you can keep that Torchic. Would you like give her a nickname?  
Justin: I guess I'll call here Kaitlynn.  
Birch: Hey you should go see my kid May she is out on route 103 doing umm something  
Justin: Go see your big breasted daughter …Got it.  
Location: route 103  
May: Hey, cool my dad gave you a Pokémon! Now let's make them fight for our amusement!  
Justin: Okay then…  
Battle begins  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Justin: Who's the man that's right I am!  
May: Hey lets head back to my dad's lab.  
Justin: Aaaa more walking? This sucks!  
Location: Birch's lab  
Birch: You beat my daughter in one go? Wow you really are your father's son.  
Justin: You say it like it's a bad thing.  
Birch: Here have this extremely expensive piece of machinery and go on an adventure that will change the fate of the Hoen region forever.  
Justin: Umm… Okay then. Thank you I guess. As long as I get to leave this town and never come back fine by me!  
May: Here take these too (give Justin 5 pokeballs) you can use them to catch innocent creatures and make the fight for your amusement.  
Justin: Okay you need help and peace! (Walks out the door)  
Location: the middle of town  
Mom: Hey Justin, take these running shoes so you can run around and …  
Justin: Wait I need special shoes to run what's wrong with these (looks down at his feet and sees his old and destroyed shoes) umm never mind thanks.  
Justin: Finally I can get out of this town and I don't have to deal with those stupid people ever again!  
Kaitlynn: You telling me I hate stupid people.  
Justin: Holy Miltank! You can talk!  
Kaitlynn: We all can.  
Justin: Then why didn't you say something earlier?  
Kaitlynn: I was thinking of ways to burn the town to the ground a get away with it.  
Justin: Holy Miltank! You can talk!  
Kaitlynn: And here I thought I was done dealing with stupid people.  
Location: route 102  
Justin: All right let's see what we got on this route for Pokémon.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Oh cool a Ralts!  
Kaitlynn: So you plan to catch this thing I wanted to kill it.  
Justin: No I'm going to catch it.  
Kaitlynn: Okay so you might want to weaken it…  
(Justin chucks a pokeball)  
Kaitlynn: Of course you get it in one shot.  
Battle ends Justin caught Ralts  
Justin: Yeah I got it now to train him and make him stronger and…  
Kaitlynn: It's a girl.  
Justin: Son of a female Poochyena! Can I get a least one guy Pokémon! Now if you need me I will be taking out my anger on that tree.  
Kaitlynn: (swipes the pokedex from Justin's bag) so let's see… Aaaa you're a physic type well let's call you Goddess.  
Goddess: So dose this happen often?  
Kaitlynn: I wouldn't know we have only been out here for a couple of hours and just met you so we are just going to wait and see.  
Goddess:So what else dose the dex say about me?  
Kaitlynn: It says you're of the careful nature.  
Goddess: Well that's not right.  
Kaitlynn: What do you mean?  
Goddess: Just last week I went bungee jumping without a helmet or the bungee cord.  
Kaitlynn: Wow this thing is broken and it says I'm of the lonely nature I love people just not stupid people.  
Justin: Okay I'm good now let's go train God…dess. Oh come on you! Know what I don't care let's just go. And all you know is growl great just great.  
One training session and some trainer battles later…  
Goddess: So Justin are you sexist or something?  
Justin: Oh NO! I'm not sexist or anything it's just being with a bunch of women for an extended period of tome reminds me of my driver's education class.  
Kaitlynn and Goddess: You can drive!?  
Justin: Yes and no I know how I just don't have my driver's license.  
Goddess: Why is it don't you have your license?  
Justin: I don't know I just never felt like I really needed it is all.  
Goddess: Okay then.  
Justin: So Goddess umm we ran into a lot of male Ralts' during our training did you know any of them?  
Goddess: All but one of them where my ex-boyfriends.  
Justin: Really?  
Goddess: Yeah.  
Justin: Wow.  
Location: Petalburg  
Justin: Well theirs Petalburg better go see dad.  
Goddess: Hey can we rest a center for a bit?  
Kaitlynn: Please.  
Justin: I'm in no hurry sure why not.  
After resting Justin and his team find themselves standing outside the Petalburg gym  
Justin: Let's do this you two ready?  
Goddess and Kaitlynn: Ready!  
Justin: Then let's do this.  
Location: Inside the gym  
Glen (Dad): Hmm? Hey it's Justin! How have you been I guess you finish moving in to that horrible town and you have some Pokémon with you huh? So what brings you here?  
Justin: Hello. Dad I'm here to challenge you to a…  
(Random kid knocks down Justin)  
Random kid: I'd like to get a Pokémon, please…  
Justin: Okay ow.  
Glen: And you are...Sally right  
Wally: It's Wally. I'm leaving town and would like to make the trip by myself but figured I would get lonely by myself so I wanted to take a Pokémon and you said you would help.  
Glen: You heard Malloy, right?  
Wally: Wally…  
Glen: Gilligan.  
Justin: Yes and thanks for helping me up oh wait you didn't.  
Glen: Go with him and make sure he safely catches a Pokémon. Here Molly that this Pokémon as a loaner and one pokeball to use.  
Wally: Thanks and again its Wally.  
Justin: Come on Billy lets go.  
Wally: It's WALLY! What is so hard about that!?  
Location: route 102  
Wally: A Ralts how cool they are supposed to be rare!  
Justin: Yeah rare that's why I have one and kill like four of them on the way here dude they are everywhere.  
Battle begins  
A wild Ralts appeared.  
Justin: See what did I tell you?  
Battle ends Wally caught a Ralts  
Location: gym  
Wally: Justin thanks for coming along with me.  
Justin: Yeah, yeah, and yeah.  
Wally: It's thanks to…  
(Justin fades out and thinks to himself)  
In Justin's thoughts: Huh, I wonder what my friends are up to back in the Kanto region?  
(Justin starts to pay attention again)  
Justin: Huh, when did smelly leave? Oh yeah, I'm here to challenge you to a Pokémon…  
Glen: No you are not strong enough my son go to the Dagobah system and learn the ways of the Jedi from… wait wrong franchise I meant Rustboro city I meant to say go to Rustboro city beat the gym their and three other gyms be for you can fight me.  
Justin: I hate you right now. Fine I will be back.  
Location: route 104  
Justin: Let's see what we got in the tall grass here.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey look a Poochyena! Please be a guy this time.  
Battle ends Justin caught Poochyena  
Justin: And it's a… where did the pokedex go!? Okay it's not as bad as it seems… it's just a whole lot worse!  
Goddess: Kaitlynn show some mercy and give it back to him.  
Kaitlynn: Why it's funny to watch him freak out.  
Goddess: True, but look at him.  
Kaitlynn: Okay I'll give it back… it's gone…  
Goddess: You're kidding right?  
Kaitlynn: Nope…hey what's Poochyena have in his mouth?  
Goddess: It looks like the dex. And how do you know it's a he?  
Kaitlynn: Checked when he caught him.  
Goddess: Oh.  
(Poochyena walks over to Justin who is crying in the fetal position and sits in front of him with the dex in his mouth and nudges Justin.)  
Justin: Huh? Hey you found it Oh thank you Poochyena and you're a male! I'm going to call you Ranger!  
Ranger: Kaitlynn had it and wanted to watch you freak out over it so I took it when she wasn't looking. Oh and goddess knew that she had it and said nothing.  
Justin: Well it's nice to know someone is on my side come on ranger we got some training to do.  
Kaitlynn: I hate him.  
Goddess: Me too.  
One training session and a few trainer battles later…  
Location: Petalburg woods  
Justin: Alright what do we have in here?  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey cool it's a Wurmple. I'm going to catch it  
Kaitlynn: Really?  
Goddess: It's a worm.  
Ranger: I'm with them on this one.  
Justin: Well to bad I already caught him and I'm calling him Squiggles.  
Battle ends Justin caught Wurmple  
Battle begins  
Wild Poochyena appeared  
Justin: Alright Squiggles lets go show them that you're not useless and…  
Ranger: He's dead.  
(Justin looks over and sees squiggles' remains scattered everywhere.)  
Justin: Huh, Okay let's get going then.  
Ranger: You're just going to walk away from it not even try to avenge him?  
Justin: You saw what that thing did to him I'm not even going to try.  
Ranger: Good point.  
Battle ends Justin fled  
R.I.P. Squiggles  
Man: Help, Help, oh nowhere could it be, oh never mind I found it.  
Justin: Everything alright over here?  
Man: Yes everything is…  
Guy in a blue headband: Hand it over old man in the name of Team Aqua hand it over or I'm going to have my Pokémon attack you!  
Man: You their help me. Please.  
Justin: I miss my time in Kanto where you got mugged a gun point not a Pokémon point. Hey, I wonder how Red is doing?Last I heard he was going to climb mount. Silver. Oh what yeah sure whatever I'll help you.  
Battle begins  
Justin: So you're a member of the infamous team aqua that I have heard nothing about. Let's see what you got.  
Kaitlynn: Wow what a personality change.  
Goddess: Yeah it is.  
Aqua grunt: You're tough!  
Justin: And you're weaker than this piece of sour gum. I can't even taste the sour.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Aqua grunt: You've got some nerve meddling with Team Aqua!  
Justin: What you attacked me! So how am I meddling?  
Aqua grunt: Back to Rustboro!  
Man: That was awfully close!  
Justin: What? Did you not watch the fight it was one sided.  
Man: Here have this great ball as a reward!  
Justin: Oh joy.  
Man: Wait did that grunt say Rustboro! Oh no I got to go!  
Some trainer and wild battles later…  
Location: the other side of Petalburg woods  
Justin: I think I see the exit!  
Goddess: Oh thank Arceus the exit!  
Ranger: Freedom from this horrible forest!  
Kaitlynn: Sun light, glorious sun light!  
Location: route 104  
Justin: Hey guys look I can see the next town the only thing between us and a good meal is…  
Kaitlynn: Oh come on, more trainers?  
More trainer battles later…  
Location: Rustboro city  
Justin (panting and crawling on the ground):Must (pant) make it (pant) to the center!  
Goddess: I can't (pant) go on… but I must.  
Ranger: I can see the center… but I'm not going to make it.  
Kaitlynn: I'm so exhausted.  
(Everyone stops and looks at Kaitlynn.)  
Kaitlynn: What?  
Everyone: You made us take shifts carrying you!  
Location: Outside the Rustboro center  
Justin: Okay where are we going from here?  
Goddess: To the gym I guess.  
Ranger: Why don't we go train first?  
Kaitlynn: Good Idea.  
Justin: Training it is then!  
Location: route 116(well that escalated quickly)  
Justin: Okay what do we got out here.  
Battle begins  
Wild Taillow appeared  
Justin: Sick a Taillow let's catch it!  
Ranger: Well that's one less thing for us to kill.  
Battle ends Taillow was caught  
Kaitlynn: It's a girl.  
Justin: Son of a female Poochyena! Ranger you come up with the nickname this time.  
Ranger: How about Wildstar?  
Wildstar: Works for me!  
One training session and a few trainer battles later…  
Justin: Hey Wildstar guys think that Abra I okay? I mean I did land on top of it.  
Wildstar: No I think you crippled it for life and it left to go kill its self to escape the pain.  
Justin: Okay could that was a little dark there. And the dex says you're jolly.  
Goddess: Yeah that app doesn't work.  
Justin: Really?  
Kaitlynn: Yeah it doesn't work.  
Justin: Okay,so Wildstar did you know any of the other Taillows back their?  
Wildstar: Your typist (racist to Pokémon type) you think that because I'm a Taillow I must know other Taillows, Huh!?  
Justin: What! No I'm not I was just trying to start a conversation!  
Wildstar: Oh…sorry about that and yes I do know some of them I went to high school with them.  
Justin: They have schools for Pokémon!? What are they like?  
Wildstar: Let's just say that Pokémon high school is the reason Pokémon attack people.  
Justin: Okay then, now let's go take on the gym.  
Several gym trainers later…  
Justin: Battle, now!  
Gym leader Roxanne: Okay.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Goddess so you think you can take her down?!  
Goddess: With my eyes closed!  
Two minutes later…  
Goddess: Okay I lied! tag me out!  
Kaitlynn: I got this!  
One minute later…  
Kaitlynn (Running around in a panic): I don't got this! I don't got this! Someone help! Tag out, tag out!  
Ranger: Let a man show you how it's done.  
Five minutes Later…  
Ranger (crying and screaming in pain): Oh Arceus someone help me! I'm goanna die!  
Wildstar: Some man you are. Now get out of my way!  
Ten seconds later…  
Wildstar: Okay I am at a disadvantage here someone help me!  
Justin: It's a good thing I brought potions. Okay Goddess you're up.  
Goddess: Oh no, not again.  
Ten minutes later…  
Wildstar: I don't believe it…  
Kaitlynn: We did it…  
Goddess: By the skin of our teeth…  
Ranger: We… WON!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the stone badge  
Justin (sarcastically): Thanks it's just what I wanted a pin and a CD.  
Location: outside the gym  
Aqua grunt (Running a way): Out of my way people! Move it old lady!  
Man from the forest (yelling at the grunt): Wait! Pleeeaaase! Don't the good stuff!  
Justin: Umm maybe we should go see what's going on?  
Kaitlynn: Or we could go eat?  
Justin: I could eat. What about you guys?  
Ranger: I'm down.  
Wildstar: Where the food at?!  
Goddess: Food… I need food.  
Justin: Okay let's go eat!  
One delicious meal later…  
Justin: Okay, now let's go see what's up with the Aqua grunt.  
Man from the forest: Hey it's you the kid from the forest! Could you help me out again?  
Justin: One. Don't call me a kid. Two. Sure I guess we can help you out.  
Man from the forest: Oh thank you!  
Justin: Let me guess you got robbed by the grunt and what he took was important?  
Man from the forest: Yes…  
Justin: I'll be back. (Walks away)  
Location: route 116  
Old man: Ohhh, what am I doing?  
Justin: I don't remember asking. So goodbye crazy guy.  
Old man: I was walking and my Peeko was taken by a grunt.  
Justin: TEAM ROCKET… so they followed me here. I'll show them that… doing… something…is… wrong.  
(Kaitlynn bangs her head on the side of the cave entrance)  
Old man: He had on a blue head band on his head and…  
Justin: Oh, team aqua.  
Old man: I saw him run in side…  
Justin: I'll be back. (Walks in to the cave)  
Location: Rusturf tunnel (what kind of name is that?)  
Aqua grunt: Aaaa, I see you grew a pair and decided to try and take back… (Turns around) Oh it's you here for a rematch I see!  
Justin: Noooo, I'm here to get back what you took and beat you again because I enjoyed making you cry last time you lost.  
Aqua grunt (fighting back the tears): I wasn't crying! (Sniffle and wipes away some tears)  
Justin: Sure what ever let's get this over with.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Ranger make this quick.  
Ranger: But I wanted to toy with him a little…fine I'll make this quick.  
Aqua grunt: That's what you think I've gotten stronger since last time.  
Justin: Dude it's already over.  
Aqua grunt: What? (Looks over at the battle and sees Ranger chewing on his Poochyena's severed leg)  
Ranger: Taste like chicken.  
(Aqua grunt runs away crying)  
Battle ends Justin is the winner as well as got the stolen goods back  
And Ranger got a delicious snack for later  
Old man: Oh thank you for saving Peeko! By the way the name is Mr. Briney and you are…  
Justin: My name is Justin and I'm waiting for a reward.  
Briney: I owe you one. Tell you what come down to my place on the other side of the Petalburg woods with any problem you may and I'll see what I can do to help you. (Walks way)  
Justin: Yeah just what I need to talk to an old man alone in his home on the… Wait, did you say Petalburg woods!  
Kaitlynn: He said Petalburg woods.  
Justin: Oh joy.  
Location: Rustboro city  
Man from the forest: Hey did you get the stuff.  
Justin: What makes you think I have… oh right the stuff that got stolen here take it.  
Man from the forest: Here as a reward take this great ball.  
Justin (sarcastically): Wow, now I have two don't I feel special.  
Man from the forest: Come with me…  
Justin: Umm… no.  
Man from the forest: To see my boss.  
Justin: Okay then.  
Location: third floor of the Devoncrop.  
Man from the forest: My boss wants to have words with you.  
Justin: Fine by me I just want to leave.  
Mr. Stone: The name's Mr. Stone and I am the president of the company.  
Justin: Good for you.  
Mr. Stone: Take this letter and deliver it to my friend in Slateport city oh and have a cell phone  
Justin: Best reward ever. Oh and it's got an app store better download a map.  
Mr. Stone: And my number is already in there.  
Justin: And this just got creepy.  
Mr. Stone: Oh and stay away from the criminal groups of Magma and Aqua if you can.  
Justin: Got it stay away from the Crips and Bloods.  
Location: the exit of route 104  
May: Hey, Justin!  
Justin: Oh miss big rack.  
May: Hey you got a phone I'm just going to take it and put my number in there.  
Justin: Great now how do you get rid of the phone numbers you don't want?  
(Justin fades in and out)  
May: I… Briney… boat…pokedex…battle!  
Justin: Huh, what sure.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Ranger your up!  
Ranger: Alright!  
Two minutes later…  
Ranger (running a round on fire): Help me! I'm on fire! Get some water or something! Help!  
Kaitlynn: I got this.  
Ten seconds later…  
Kaitlynn: Was it that hard to kill it? Wildstar your up!  
Wildstar: Got it!  
One minute later…  
Wildstar: To easy.  
May: You beat me again. I will beat you one day.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
May: See you later. Hey, you might want to go see Mr. Briney.  
One long trip through the forest later…  
Location: Briney's home  
Briney: Sure I'll give you a ride to Dewfordthen Slateport I'll see you on my boat and we will be there in no time.  
One boat ride with a creepy old man later…  
Location: Dewford town  
Justin: Well now I've got dad's number and to set the ring tone and done.  
Goddess: Now let's go deliver that letter.  
One hour of pointless running a round and battling trainers  
Location: Granite cave  
Justin: Okay we are in a cave let's hope we don't run in to a zubats.  
Battle begins  
Wild Aron appeared.  
Justin: Better than a zubat. Okay Goddess try not to kill it.  
Goddess: Okay then I will just hurt it a little.  
Three hours of goddess attacking later…  
Goddess: Okay its nice and weak now start throwing pokeballs at it while I take a nap.  
Battle ends Aron was caught  
Justin: Think the world is punishing me for something I did in a past life.  
Ranger: It's another girl isn't it?  
Justin: Yep. And we are going to call her Krystal.  
Krystal (sarcastically): Well this is going to be fun.  
Justin: Well time to train again.  
One training session later  
Justin: Okay I have to ask Krystal how where you able to see in that cave? It was so dark I could even see my hands!  
Krystal: I have night vision goggles.  
Justin: Really?! Can use them the guy I'm supposed to give this letter to is in here but I can't see anything.  
Krystal: I would but I lost them I put them down and then they were gone sorry.  
Justin: Oh well we will find him eventually.  
Six hours of wondering a round in the dark later…  
Justin (crawling on the ground panting): zubats (pant)… so many zubat but it's all over thank Arceus that I found the… only room in the cave that has light… hey you in the suit do you know how to get out of here oh and if you see a guy in here by the name of… Steven give him this.  
Steven: That's me I'm Steven.  
Justin: Oh good. Here take this letter. And where is the exit to this place?  
Steven: Here have this as a reward for delivering this.  
Justin: Great another CD… I hope this isn't going to be a reoccurring thing.  
Steven: Here I'm just going to put my number in your phone.  
Justin (sarcastically): Oh goodie just what I wanted another dude's phone number.  
Steven: Well I'm going head out now so bye.  
Justin: Wait! You didn't tell me how to… get out of here. Well here we go again. (Leaves room hoping to find the exit)  
Location: Dewford town  
Justin: Finally we made it out to sleep once I get to a center.  
One desperately needed rest later…  
Justin: Okay time to hit the gym.  
Kaitlynn: You're going to work out?  
Justin: No the other gym. I swear you do this to get me angry.  
Several gym trainers later…  
Justin: You! Me! Battle!  
Leader Brawly: Fine by me.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Wildstar it's your time to shine!  
Wildstar: Alright let's do this!  
Five minutes later…  
Kaitlynn: Okay move it Wildstar I want some of this action!  
Wildstar: Okay don't get killed.  
Kaitlynn: I'm not going to get killed or hurt so relax will you.  
(Kaitlynn gets picked up and tossed a cross the room into a wall)  
Kaitlynn: Tag out, tag me out!  
Goddess: It's your fault she did worn you.  
Kaitlynn: Shut… up!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Knuckle badge  
Brawly: Here take this too.  
Justin: Okay you know what I'm getting sick of all these CDs.  
Brawly: Oh and here's my number.  
Justin: I hate my life. Well now to Slateport.  
Another boat ride and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Slateport  
Justin: Hey, guy lets go train.  
Kaitlynn: Umm aren't we supposed to deliver something and is that team Aqua in a massive line for the museum?  
Justin: So I want to see what is out on the next route.  
Kaitlynn: Fine.  
Location: route 110  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey cool a Minum. Krystal beat the living out of it but do not kill it.  
Krystal: Got it.  
Battle ends Minum was caught  
Justin: How bout we call you D-Battery?  
D-Battery: Really dude.  
Justin: Yes.  
D-Battery: Fine I guess I can live with this.  
One training session later…  
Location: Slateport ship yard  
Random builder: Capt. Stern he stepped out. You should go fined him.  
Justin: Of course.  
Location: outside the museum  
Ranger: Umm wasn't there a line of criminals here just a minute a go?  
Justin: Well let's go inside.  
Ranger: Why!?  
Justin: I don't know!  
Ranger: They are all probable in side murdering people!  
Justin: So what yours saying is go inside?  
Ranger (sarcastically): Yes that's exactly what I'm saying.  
Justin: Then let's go.  
Location: inside the museum 2nd floor  
Justin: Hey are you Capt. Stern?  
Stern: That's me, what do you need?  
Justin: Here catch, (tosses the package to Stern) this is for you it's from the Devon crop president. Okay I did my job I'm leaving.  
(Justin starts to walk away)  
Aqua grunt: And now to do my job and take that package!  
Justin: Team Aqua why am I not surprised. Hey wait, aren't you the guy I made cry twice?  
Aqua grunt: Aaaah! This time you are going to be the one in tears! Aaaah!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Did I touch a nerve. And you got a replacement I see. That's good Ranger was getting hungry.  
Two minutes later…  
Ranger: Umm I don't think I can beat him this time.  
Justin: Well if you say so Ranger. Krystal you up for a fight?  
Krystal: I up for it!  
Aqua grunt: Aaaaaaaaaaa!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Justin: You know what I'm going to call you Weeps-allot  
Aqua grunt: You wimp! I'll show you how it's done!  
Battle begins  
Aqua grunt: You're going down kid!  
Justin: DON'T! ... Call me "Kid"!  
D-Battery: I'll take this one!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Aqua grunt: How? How is this possible?  
Justin: Now what did you learn?  
Weeps-allot: I'm going to beat you I swear it!  
Aqua member with a beard: What is taking you two so long? Is this kid giving you trouble?  
Justin: You want to go pal?  
Aqua member with a beard: I am Team Aqua's leader, Archie!  
Justin: Hey Archie how's Jug Head?  
Archie: Rrrrrr. Wait you're not a member of Team Magma are you?  
Justin (sarcastically): No I'm a member of the infamous Team Pika.  
(Grunts throw smoke bombs at the floor filling the room with smoke)  
Stern: They are gone.  
Justin (sarcastically): No they are invisible.  
Stern: I got to go! (Runs out the door)  
Justin: Better get going to.  
Location: 1st floor  
Justin: Hey Weeps-allot what are you doing here still?  
Weeps-allot:Oh No, it's you! Umm, umm (chucks a CD at Justin and runs away).  
(Justin catches the CD)  
Justin: Okay really, another one? I'm getting sick of this. Huh he's gone oh well.(Walks out the door)  
Location: route 110  
Birch: Oh Justin! Hey I thought you and May where traveling together?  
Justin: And what made you think that?  
Birch: Here let me give you my number.  
Justin: Right you and every one else in that town doesn't listen to anything I say.  
Birch: I better get going. (Walks away)  
Several trainer battles later…  
Justin: Man I hate double battles…and what is happening to Kaitlynn  
Goddess: I think she is evolving.  
Justin: And here I thought she didn't believe in evolution.  
Kaitlynn: Man you are an idiot and now I can't work the cute card now to play the violent card.  
Even more trainer battles later…  
May: Hi, Justin!  
Justin: Oh hey.  
May: Battle me  
Justin: Sure, why not?  
Battle begins  
Goddess: Time to whip some tail!  
Justin: Hey! That's my line!  
Two minutes later…  
Goddess (in a panic): Tag out! Tag out!  
D-Battery: Let me show you how it's done.  
Seven minutes later…  
D-Battery (crawling on the ground): Help me… Please.  
Ranger: Man you are a wimp.  
Three minutes later…  
Ranger: Somebody save me!  
Krystal: Move out of the way I got this!  
Four minutes later…  
Krystal: Thanks for the save.  
Kaitlynn: Not a problem. Besides I've got a score to settle with this one!  
Fifteen minutes later…  
Wildstar: Move it Kaitlynn I want a piece of this!  
One minute later…  
Wildstar (running around): Umm, help!  
Ranger: Move I'll win this even if it kills me!  
Wildstar: But you can barely stand you are going to get killed!  
Ranger: Do you think I care! This battle needs to end! And I'm going to end it here and now!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
May: Darn I wasn't even close to beating you.  
Justin: What are you talking about you maimed more than half my team!  
May: Here I want you to have this as a reward for beating me.  
Justin (sarcastically): Two metal sticks. Yeah that's what I wanted.  
May: Bye now!  
Justin: Okay now to run to the center like a scared child. (Runs away screaming)  
One much needed rest and trip to a doctor later…  
Location: Back on route 110  
Justin: So Ranger are you sure you're okay? You did take a real beating in that battle.  
Ranger: Stop worrying. I'm fine.  
Justin: Okay if you say so. But I want you to take it easy for a while.  
Ranger: I'm not taking it easy.  
Justin: Fine! Fine! But you get yourself killed it's not my fault.  
Ranger: Can we just go train now?  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Justin: Hey umm Ranger are you okay?  
Kaitlynn: He's evolving!  
Ranger: Well don't I look like a savage beast!  
More training later…  
Location: Mauville city bike shop  
Justin: Huh, this is a nice place I wonder if they have that same bike in blue?  
Store owner: Hey you're a new face; did you come from far away?  
Justin: Yeah I'm originally from Kanto, but then ended up in Littleroot town. Man I hate that place.  
Store owner: Well then how about a free bike?  
Justin: Really, no fooling?  
Store owner: No fooling. We have two types of bike the Aero and Mach bikes you can do tricks on the Aero bike and you can really move on the Mach bike. So witch do you want?  
Justin: Give me the Mach bike I feel a need for speed.  
Store owner: Here you go then.  
Justin: Do you have this in blue?  
Store owner: No.  
Justin: Can you check?  
Store owner: No and get out.  
Justin (In an offended tone): Well then. Good day to you then.  
Location: outside the gym  
Wally: Pleeeaaase uncle!? I want to challenge the gym to see how strong I have become. Pleeeaaase!  
Wally's uncle: Hold on their Nemo.  
Wally: It's Wally.  
Uncle: What makes you think you have what it takes to take on a gym?  
Wally: Just trust me I can do this!  
Uncle: Well I don't think you can.  
Wally: Oh hey Justin!  
Justin: What's up Jimmy!  
Wally: Its Wally… and have a battle with me so I can show my uncle what I can do!  
Justin: Sure whatever just don't start crying when I win.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Ranger you have the honor.  
Ranger: Thank you now I'll make this quick.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Wally: Wait its over already?  
Justin: What can I say I'm good.  
Uncle: I knew you would lose but you showed me you have guts. Maybe you are ready to become a real trainer like Justin.  
(Wally and his uncle walk away)  
Justin: Well let's go see what Pokémon are in the next route.  
Location: route 117  
Battle begins  
Justin: Oh joy another bug type well we can try to catch it but I'm not going to be upset if we don't.  
Ranger: Okay let's do this.  
Ten seconds later…  
Justin: Wow! Ranger I think you went a little over board?  
Ranger: Why do you say that?  
Justin: Oh I don't know the fact that you ripped out its till beating heart and eat it like it was an apple.  
Battle ends Justin did not caught Illumise  
Justin: Okay now let's go train.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Justin: Really how many more evolutions are we going to go through before we fight the next gym?  
Goddess: Well be grateful I'm a girl or it would be kind of creepy traveling around with a cross dressing Pokémon.  
Justin: Yeah you're right that would be creepy.  
Location: gym  
Several gymtrainers later…  
Justin: Really I have to beat up an old man to get this badge?  
Leader Wattson: Want a badge do you? Beat me and it's yours!  
Justin: That was the plan!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Goddess your up!  
Goddess: This is going to be fun!  
Two minutes later…  
Goddess (screaming): I can't feel my legs help! Tag out, tag out!  
Krystal: They don't stand a chance against me!  
Thirty seconds later…  
Krystal: I was wrong… it was the other way around.  
Ranger: I'll take it from here!  
Five seconds later…  
Ranger: Did he just blow himself up?  
Justin: Yeah… he did…  
Ranger: Why? (With a smirk) Could he not handle me in my awesome black sunglasses? So does anyone won't to have a turn or am I going to do all the work?  
Kaitlynn: I want in on this!  
Six minutes later…  
Kaitlynn: Okay I'm tired someone else takeover.  
D-Battery: I take over for you!  
Ten minutes later…  
(Wattson's Manectric dashes across the field slamming D-battery into a wall and severing his spine [in case you didn't catch this but D-Battery just got killed])  
Justin: D-BATTERY!  
Kaitlynn: Oh my Arceus…  
Goddess: I don't believe it…  
Wildstar: He… He's not moving…  
Krystal: I think I'm going to be…  
Ranger: Rrrrrr, Rrrrrr, Aaaa! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL RIP OUT HIS STILL BEATING HEART AND EAT IT LIKE A GRAPE!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the dynamo badge plus another CD. Ranger avenged D-Battery's death and ate Manectric's still beating heart like a grape  
Justin: Ranger you okay buddy?  
Ranger: No! I just watched my friend get murdered!  
Justin: Come on guys lets go put him to rest to rest.  
One sad funeral later…  
R.I.P. D-Battery…  
Location: route 112  
Wildstar: I'm just so mad right now I was useless in that fight if I had been stronger maybe we might not have lost D-Battery…  
Justin: Wildstar it's not your… fault? Wildstar you're evolving!  
Wildstar: With this new strength I will not let his memory be in vain!  
Justin: Come on let's go train…  
Battle begins  
Justin: Look a Numel.  
Krystal: I know the drill.  
Battle ends Numel was caught  
Justin: We are going to call you Hotshot.  
Hotshot (talks like he is in slow motion): Ooookay… I can… live with thaaaat.  
Justin: By any chance could you talk faster?  
Hotshot: Yeah I can talk faster.  
Justin: I hate you and will not shed a tear if you die.  
Everyone: Same!  
One training session and several trainer battles  
(But Hotshot didn't get any training nobody like him later)  
Location: Fiery path  
Hotshot: Come on let me be in at least one battle.  
Justin: Fine  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey, Hotshot try not to kill this Torkoal.  
Hotshot: I'm just happy to be in a battle for once!  
Five minutes later…  
Hotshot: Hey, can someone trade places with me I think I'm going to die if we you don't.  
(Everybody is playing poker in the corner)  
Wildstar: King me!  
Goddess: We are playing Poker!  
Ranger: I win! I got Jin!  
Justin: (sigh) Okay let's go over the rules again and start over.  
Hotshot: Guys? (Turns around)... Oh Arceus… No!  
(Hotshot just got killed and nobody cared)  
Justin: Huh? What? Oh Hotshot died… Oh well one of you want to help me replace him with that Torkoal?  
Wildstar: Okay I'll do it.  
Battle ends Torkoal was caught  
R.I.P. Hotshot (Thank Arceus he is gone. Let's be honest nobody liked him)  
Justin: I'm going to call you Mr. Splashy.  
Kaitlynn: Justin!  
Justin: Fine we will call him Dr. Cooper.  
Dr. Cooper: I'm okay with that after all I do have a doctorate in Archeology.  
Justin: Really?  
Dr. Cooper: Yeah.  
Justin: Cool.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: route 113  
Justin: Too bad Dr. Cooper didn't make it through the training session.  
Goddess: Yeah, Oh well.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Nice a Scarmory!  
Krystal: Let's do it!  
Battle ends Scarmory was caught  
Justin: How about we call you Scar.  
Scar: Yo dog that name is tight.  
Justin: Oh Arceus, Why?  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Justin: Stupid ninja blew up Scar.  
Ranger: At least we don't have to listen to him talk anymore.  
Justin: True.  
R.I.P. Scar  
After more training…  
Location: route 114  
Justin: Okay let's try getting a member who will actually make it through a training session.  
Battle begins  
Justin: It's a… Lotad… well that's… depressing.  
Goddess: I hear you.  
Battle ends Lotad was caught  
Justin: I guess we will call you Gabriel.  
Gabriel: Alright let's go then.  
One training session later…  
Location: Meteor falls  
R.I.P Gabriel  
Justin: Okay the new guys all need to stop dying! And who are the guys in red?  
Guy in red: Thanks for the meteorite now we can use it to…who are and how long have you been there?  
Justin: If I say I got here just before you turned around will you let me go?  
Magma grunt: No. besides we can't have anyone interfering with Team Magma's plans!  
Archie: Hold it right there Team Magma!  
Justin: Oh boy… I'm about to witness a gang fight I better hid behind some big rocks.  
Magma grunts: Run!  
(Magma grunts ran away)  
Archie: Hey haven't I seen you before?  
Justin: Archie how could you forget me? I'm your best friend. Jug Head.  
Archie: Oh I'm so sorry Jug Head how could I forget you! Look head down to the dinner and I'll buy you a hamburger and… Hey, wait a minute!  
Justin: Darn I almost got a free burger out of this.  
Archie: Just stay away from Team Magma! They are evil.  
Justin: And what are you guys the police?  
Archie: Rrrrrr. (walks away)  
Justin: I win. Okay now to see what Team Magma is up to.  
Location: Top of MT. Chimney  
Justin: I think we just stumbled in to an all-out gang war?  
Ranger: What makes you think (Looks around and sees Pokémon and trainers killing and out right murdering each other) that… never mind.  
Justin: How about we go make some grunts cry!  
Team: Let's do it!  
Battle begins  
Female Magma grunt: I won't let you interfere with Team Magma's plans!  
Wildstar: That's what you think girly!  
Ten seconds later…  
Female Magma grunt: Not my beautiful face!  
Justin: Okay Fine just get out of here Miss. Thing.  
Miss. Thing: Thank you! (Runs away)  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Goddess: That was nice of you to let her go like that.  
Justin: Come on let's go take out some more grunts.  
A few more grunt battles later…  
Man in red: The meteorite it has so much power within it… and who dares sneak up on Maxie! But seriously who are you?  
Justin: Did your parents hate you or something?  
Maxie: Oh… you're the "kid" Archie was talking about.  
Justin: Rrrrrr. Do not call me KID!  
Battle begins  
Justin: I am going to enjoy destroying you!  
Goddess: Justin, chill out.  
Justin: Can we just get this fight over with.  
Goddess: Yeah, fine.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Maxie: How did I lose?  
Justin: I'm good at this that's how.  
Maxie: You may have beaten me this time, but once I have that orb nothing will stop me!  
(Smoke covers the mountain top and team magma is gone when it clears)  
Archie: Thank you helping us beat Team Magma.  
Justin: Who said I was helping you?  
Archie: Then whose side are you on?  
Justin: I'm on the side of truth, justice and free bacon.  
(Archie throws a smoke bomb and disappears)  
Justin: I got to get some of those.  
Location: Lavaridge town gym  
After several gym trainers later…  
Justin: You in the skin tight shirt and pants I challenge you to a… (While starring at her shit) umm is it cold in here or something.  
Leader Flannery: What? (Looks down and sees what Justin was talking about [you guys know what I'm talking about eh-eh-eh] and blushes covering up her shirt) NO! It's not like that! It's just really hot in here and everyone in hear is sweating like crazy! So I'm not cold I'm hot …  
Justin: And bothered. You know there are ways to fix that? And I am willing to help you with that.  
Leader Flannery: Beat me and we will see about that!  
Justin: Challenge accepted!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Let's do it!  
Goddess: Well you're motivated.  
Justin: Just make this quick.  
Goddess: Okay!  
Three minutes later…  
Goddess: Umm anyone want to trade places? I don't think I can keep going.  
Ranger: Gladly!  
Seven minutes later…  
Ranger: Okay that hurt. Tag out!  
Kaitlynn: Tag me in and I'll finish this!  
Six minutes later…  
Wildstar: Kaitlynn take a break I got this.  
Kaitlynn: About time!  
Eight minutes later…  
Wildstar: Someone take over! I am going to get killed!  
Krystal: I'll do it!  
Justin:You will be killed if you fight!  
Krystal:I'm still going to try!  
Nine minute later…  
Krystal: It seems we have been backed into a corner and we are not going to make it out of this alive!  
Justin: You are right we got to think of something!  
(Will Justin and his team make it out of this alive or die trying we will just have to wait and see in "My Emerald Nuzlocke part two shit gets real… maybe…")


	2. Shit gets real maybe

Nuzlocke part 2  
Shit gets real…maybe…  
(We last left are heroes backed it to a corner with no hope of survival…Now let's read about the carnage)  
Goddess: Krystal! Get out of the way I'm going to end this here and now!  
Justin: Are you sure you can do it?  
Goddess: I don't know but I'm going to try!  
Justin: Alright! Yeah! Go for it! Remember… It's not over till it's over!  
One hour of intricate battle moves later…  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Heat badge plus another CD. Thanks to Goddess' last minute stand  
Justin: Now about that problem you were having (gets dragged in to a separate room and the door locks behind him)  
Nine hours later  
(Justin walks out fixing his shirt and everyone looks at him)  
Justin: What?  
(Leader Flannery walks out wrapped up in a blanket hair a mess with an exhausted look on her face)  
Justin: Umm it's not what it looks like!  
Kaitlynn: Sure it doesn't. Let's just go.  
(Leader Flannery walks over to Justin)  
Leader Flannery(whispers in a seductive voice): I will look forward to your next visit… and don't keep me waiting.  
Location: Lavaridge town  
May: Justin, take these goggles, bye now!  
Justin: What just happened?  
Ranger: I don't know.  
Location: route 111 desert (inside the Mirage tower)  
Justin: Let's hope that whatever we get here doesn't die like the rest.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Beast it's a Trapinch!  
Krystal: I got this one!  
Battle ends Trapinch was caught  
Justin: How about we call you Sean!  
Sean: Beast mode engaged!  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: outside the Petalburg gym  
Justin: Well guys we are back here again.  
Kaitlynn: I can't wait to show your dad what we are made of.  
Everyone (except Kaitlynn and Goddess): The gym leader is your dad!?  
Justin: Yeah what is so surprising about that?  
Ranger: Nothing… now let's just go.  
Several gym trainers later…  
Justin: Dad! I spent the last couple of weeks training for this moment!  
Glen: And I have been anticipating this moment since I saw you last… Three months ago!  
Justin: And I took me a while to get back here only because I got lost in the forest and I had to walk! Now let's do this!  
Glen: Gladly!  
The battle between father and son begins  
Justin: Sean you're up first!  
Sean: I will make this quick!  
Four minutes later…  
Sean: I think I have some internal bleeding. Tag out!  
Krystal: Let me at them!  
Nine minutes later…  
Justin: Krystal! Stop hitting yourself!  
Ranger: Let me handle this.  
Two minutes later…  
Ranger: Hey Goddess you want a turn?  
Goddess: Then move out of the way so I can fight!  
One minute later…  
Goddess: A little help would be nice!  
Wildstar: I got this!  
Ten seconds later…  
Wildstar: Man he is strong!  
Kaitlynn: Not stronger than me!  
Twenty minutes later…  
Kaitlynn: Okay you are right.  
Wildstar: I want another shot at him  
Justin: Why?  
Wildstar: Because D-battery didn't just sit by when he could still fight and neither will I!  
Justin: Are you sure you want to do this?  
Wildstar: Yes!  
Justin: Then go I will not stop you.  
(Wildstar is cut in half by Vigoroth spilling blood, some guts and feathers everywhere)  
Kaitlynn: Aaaa! Wildstar!  
Wildstar: Listen to me… before I die I want you guys to kill… (Coughs up blood and some feathers) that Vigoroth!  
Kaitlynn: We will kill Vigoroth! Now rest easy… (Starts to tear up) Goodbye my friend.  
(Kaitlynn dashes across the room impaling Vigoroth with her foot)  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Balance badge plus another CD. Wildstar will be missed.  
Glen: Wow I have never seen a team of Pokémon with such a strong bond as this one. Come on lets go lay Wildstar to rest.  
One sad funeral later…  
R.I.P. Wildstar  
Wally's father: Sorry Glen I'm stealing your son for a minute!  
Justin: Wait! What? What is going on?  
Wally's father: Thank you for all you have done for Wally.  
Justin: Who?  
Wally's father: In any case that this.  
Justin (sarcastically): Oh boy a CD.  
Location: Mauville city  
Justin: Wattson said he needed help with something and he would explain when we got here but where is he?  
Sean: Is that him?  
Justin: Yes it is. So old man what do you need help with?  
Wattson: I need you to go to New Mauville and fix the generator!  
Justin: I'm no electrician but I'll give it a shot. So where is it?  
Wattson: It's in a cave across a little river by cycling road.  
Justin: It's a good thing I know how to swim.  
Location: New Mauville  
Sean: Hey look there is the generator!  
Justin: Okay so let me see here… if I cut the red and blue wires I could the problem?  
Sean: Or we could hit the "fix it now button".  
Justin: Okay that works to. Now let's get out of here.  
Location: Mauville city  
Justin: Okay no more swimming for me I need a water type to do this for me.  
Wattson: Thank you and have this as a reward.  
Justin (sarcastically): A CD, great.  
Location: route 118  
Justin: Alright time to fish for a water type. (Phone rings)…Oh hey Flannery no I'm not doing anything right now.(Pauses to hear what she as to say) You are doing what to your what thinking about who?!(Pauses to hear what she as to say) I will be their momentarily (hangs up the phone). Hey you guys mind doing the fishing for me? I have to go take care of something.  
Goddess: Sure so what is it you have to…  
Justin: Thanks guys I will be back soon! (Runs off)  
Ranger:Okay I guess we are fishing?  
Twenty-four hours later…  
Battle begins  
Sean: How is Justin not back yet? Looks like we have to catch this one ourselves.  
Kaitlynn: Are we even a loud to catch Pokémon? I mean we are Pokémon.  
Sean: Well we are now give me a hand with catching this Carvanha.  
Battle ends Carvanha was caught and Justin was doing something with Flannery when this happened.  
Goddess: and we are going to call him Mr. Fish  
Mr. Fish: Cool.  
(Justin runs back exhausted with his shirt inside out and part of his shit sticking out of his fly.)  
Justin: So what did I miss you guys catch anything?  
Krystal: Yeah meet Mr. Fish.  
Mr. Fish: Sup.  
Justin: let's continue with our journey.  
Krystal: Hold up Justin! Before we do anything you need to explain exactly what you were doing the last twenty-four hours with Flannery!  
Justin: Umm… Umm… hold on a minute…Umm… (Snaps his fingers) I got it! I had to fill in for Flannery at the gym! Yeah that's it. Because her dad was in the hospital do to a heart attack and I being the son of a gym leader I was the only logical choice. Now can we get going?  
Kaitlynn: Well you are clearly lying to us. But sure whatever… let's go.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Other side of the river on route 118  
Steven: Justin! It's me, Steven!  
Justin: Right you're the guy who left me in that cave to fend for myself.  
Steven: Yes that was me!  
Justin: I hate you.  
Steven: Well I have things to do so bye.  
Justin: Then why did you start talking to me? And he's gone. Well back to training!  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: route 119  
Ranger: Okay why is there a giant building in the middle of nowhere like this?  
Justin: I don't know but let's go take a look inside anyway.  
Kaitlynn: And there is team Aqua blocking the bridge so… me are most likely going to see them in there.  
Krystal: I wonder if Weeps-allot is inside?  
Sean and Mr. Fish: Who?  
Goddess: Just wait you will me him soon enough.  
Location: inside the Weather Institute  
Justin: Hey! Weeps-allot!  
Weeps-allot: Rrrrrr….Aaaa  
Battle begins  
Justin: This is Weeps-allot. Mr. Fish you are up.  
Mr. Fish: Sweet.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Weeps-allot:Why can't I beat you!?  
Justin: Beats me… Oh wait you can't.  
Weeps-allot: Rrrrrr. (runs away)  
Several grunt battles later…  
Weeps-allot: I just saw Team Magma heading for MT. Pyre!  
Aqua Grunt: Then why are you still here? Move out!  
(Weeps-allot throw a smoke bomb filling the room with smoke and when it clears)  
Justin: Why is it they leave after I beat them?  
Weather Institute employee: thank you for your help. Here take this Pokémon.  
Justin: Okay thanks we will call you Casper. Have fun being stuck in the Pc and to never see the light of day again!  
Casper: Yeah! Wait…What!?(Gets put into a Pc storage bin)  
Justin: Bye crazy people!  
Location: the other side of the bridge  
May: Justin! Battle me!  
Justin: Okay pushy. Sure.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Goddess!  
Goddess: Got it!  
Ten minutes later…  
Mr. Fish: I want a turn!  
Goddess: Be my guest.  
Three minutes later…  
Ranger: My turn!  
Mr. Fish: Have fun.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
May: Another loss on my part but ill will beat you one day.  
Justin (sarcastically): Yeah. Sure you will.  
May: And have this.  
Justin: Why is it everyone gives me CDs?  
May: Bye! (Walks away)  
One training session and some trainer battles later…  
Justin: Goddess?  
Goddess: I'm evolving give me a minute.  
Justin: Just checking.  
More training and trainer battles later…  
Location: outside the Fortree City gym  
Justin: Aaaah!  
Kaitlynn: It appears that there is atransparentobstruction blocking our path.  
(All the guys stair with a confused face)  
Kaitlynn: (sigh) Something is in the way but we cannot see it.  
Guys: Oooooh.  
Justin: Now what.  
Krystal: I guess we leave and come back  
Ranger: I guess so.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Justin: Hey Mr. Fish your evolving but you changing to a massive fish that breathes fire!  
Mr. Fish: Or a shark.  
Justin: Do you at least breathe fire?  
Mr. Fish: No.  
Kaitlynn: Good.  
Justin: Well let's get going… and oh come on not again! Stupid invisible wall!  
Steven: Justin. Try this it might help you see what's in the way.  
Justin: I do not think this thing is going to help me see wall that… (Steven uses the device) a Pokémon was in my way… I'M GOING TO KILL IT!  
(Justin kills the Pokémon in his way with his bare hands)  
Steven: Well I'm going to leave now. Bye.(Walks away)  
Justin (covered in blood): Okay now let's go back to the gym.  
Kaitlynn: Did he just…  
Sean: Yep.  
Justin: You guys coming?  
Location: Fortree City gym  
After several gym trainers later…  
Justin: Battle now!  
Winona: Alright.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Goddess you know the grill!  
Goddess: You mean drill?  
Justin: It has been a long day! So can we just get this over with?  
Goddess: It will be over soon.  
Thirty minutes later…  
Goddess: Krystal you want to take a swing at this?  
Krystal: Yeah I do!  
Ten minutes later…  
Krystal: Maybe I should have taken a swing.  
Kaitlynn: Let me try!  
Four minutes later…  
Kaitlynn: Tag out!  
Sean: Let me at them!  
Nineteen minutes later…  
Sean: Bad call on my part someone switch with me!  
Mr. Fish: I'll take it from here!  
Twelve minutes later…  
Ranger: My turn!  
Mr. Fish: Please… help me.  
Eleven minutes later…  
Goddess: Ranger. Take a break. I'll take over from here.  
Ranger: Got it.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Feather badge plus another CD  
Justin: wow that was a long battle I think that was our longest battle…YET.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Battle begins  
Justin: Whoa an Absol! They only show up when something bad is going to happen!  
Krystal: Okay two things… one we should take this as a warning about the future… And two didn't we already run in to our first Pokémon on this route.  
Justin: Well actually we didn't remember I fought that one and killed it with my bare hands this is our first wild encounter on this route.  
Krystal: Oh yeah.  
Battle ends Absol was caught  
Justin: Okay we will call her Abby and now to the Pc with her.  
Abby: I must warn you about Team Aqua and Magma they are planning to… (Was sent to the Pc storage)  
Sean: Maybe we should have listened to what she had to say?  
Justin: Too late now. Back to training!  
More training and trainer battles later…  
Justin: Krystal what took you so long to evolve! I mean I got you just before I got my second badge?  
Krystal: Beats me.  
Location: route 120  
Battle begins  
Justin: Is it just me or doses that Shuppet look like a floating sheet?  
Ranger: No it looks like a floating sheet.  
Battle ends Shuppet was caught  
Justin: I am out of names so… umm, how about Muppet.  
Muppet: I hate you. (Was sent to the Pc storage)  
Justin: Now to continue the training!  
Even more training and trainer battles later…  
Location: Lilycove city  
Justin: Umm…why is team Aqua everywhere?  
May: Justin!  
Justin: Oh May! Maybe you can tell me why team Aqua is…  
May: I just finished shopping so… Battle!  
Justin: Oh yeah you don't listen.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Let's make this quick  
Kaitlynn: Yeah! Make this quick so I can go shopping!  
Fourteen minutes later…  
Kaitlynn: Tag out! Tag out!  
Sean: Let me take a crack at this!  
Nine minutes later…  
Sean: Mr. Fish! Your turn!  
Mr. Fish: Got it!  
Two minutes later…  
Mr. Fish: I'm getting bored someone else take over!  
Goddess: I will end this. And then we go shopping!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
May: I was so close this time.  
Justin: No you weren't.  
Kaitlynn and Goddess: SHOPPING!  
Justin: Umm why don't we see what Team Aqua is doing here?  
Kaitlynn and Goddess: NO. We are going shopping and you're paying!  
Justin: Well I'm the trainer and you have to do what I say and we are going to… (Kaitlynn sets Justin on fire) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah! I'm on fire! GET A BLANKIT OR SOMETHING (rolling around on the ground while Ranger tries to put out the fire) IT'S NOT WORKING GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! (Sean takes the fire extinguisher and starts hitting Justin with it trying to put out the fire instead of using it [You also have to remember he has no hands]) AAAAaaaah! What wrong with you!  
Goddess: (With a sinister smirk) Here let me help you. (Uses her physic powers to pick up Justin and throw him in to the ocean)  
Justin(flying through the air): HOLY! SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS!  
Ten minutes later…  
Justin (soaking wet): Mr. Fish where were you?  
Mr. Fish: Getting marshmallows.  
Justin (soaking wet): (sigh) Okay let's go shopping.  
Kaitlynn and Goddess: Yeah shopping!  
One extremely long shopping spree later…  
Justin: Okay can we now go see what Team Aqua is doing here?  
Kaitlynn: Yeah we can do that now.  
(After interrogating the whole city our heroes head off to MT. Pyre for no reason)  
Location: MT. Pyre  
Justin: Hey More Aqua grunts. And Weeps-allot!  
Weeps-allot: AAAAaaaah!  
One unimpressive battle later…  
Weeps-allot:Rrrrrr I will beat you even if it's the last thing I do! (Runs away crying)  
Justin: How has he not lost his job yet?  
Several grunt battles later…  
Archie: Team Magma may have gotten here first, but now I have the red orb my plan can move forward as planed! Now Team move out!  
Old lady: Well we're doomed. They took the orbs and now the region is doomed!  
Justin: Why is this so bad?  
Old Man: We don't know! Oh but take this it is a symbol of your allegiance to team Magma.  
Justin (sarcastically): Gee Willikers thanks old man! I'll treasure it forever.  
Goddess: Hey I just remembered seeing a magma grunt staring at a wall on the Fiery path! Maybe we should go there?  
Justin: Why not!  
One extremely long walk back to the Fiery path later…  
Location: Fiery path  
Justin: Why did we have to walk all the way back here?  
Sean: Because none of us can fly!  
Justin: How is that my fault!?  
Krystal: Never mind that look the grunt is gone and now there is a hole in the wall.  
Ranger: Well let's go see what is inside.  
Location: Team Magma base  
Justin: Looks like we found there base. Time to mess things up for them.  
Several grunt battles later…  
Justin: Hey dude what is with the statue in the lava?  
Maxie: It's not a statue! It's the legendary Pokémon Groudon! And with this blue orb I will use his destructive power to expand the regions landmass and then the world!  
Justin: Umm is it just me or does the big red guy look mad at the blue light?  
Maxie: Umm where did he go? The blue orb is supposed to give me control of…  
Justin: Why would a blue object help you control a red giant?  
Maxie: Rrrrrr. You did something!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Ranger!  
Ranger: Got it!  
Twenty-five minutes later…  
Krystal: Let me take a swing.  
Ranger: Go right ahead!  
Ten minutes later…  
Mr. Fish: My turn!  
Krystal: Be my guest!  
Thirty-two minute later…  
Mr. Fish: I need a break!  
Sean: I'm good to go!  
Eleven minute later…  
Sean: Someone help me! Or I'm going to die!  
Goddess: Move Sean I got this!  
Nine minutes later…  
Goddess: Kaitlynn you want a turn?!  
Kaitlynn: Sure!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Maxie: Why did Groudon flee like that? Well with Groudon gone I guess me should destroy this volcano. (Hits self-destruct button)  
Justin: We got to get out of here!  
(Our heroes make a dash for the nearest exit they and just as they seem home free…)  
Justin: Ranger! Look out!  
(Giant bolder lands on top of Ranger)  
Justin: Ranger!  
Ranger: Aaaa! My back! I can't move!  
(Every one rushes over to push the bolder off of Ranger)  
Ranger: I can't walk just leave me behind!  
Justin: Yeah Right!  
(Justin picks up Ranger and carries him out of the base)  
Location: outside the Mauville city center  
Justin: Well guys the doctor says that he will be able to walk again but never be able to battle again. The couple at the day care said they would look after him but I wanted to let you guys know what was going on.  
Sean: Well that's horrible but at least he is going to live.  
(Ranger was left at the day care)  
One training session and a few trainer battles later…  
Justin: Sean. Are you evolving?  
Sean: Seems so and I have wings now sweet!  
Location: Slateport harbor  
Justin: So now that your interview is over what's up.  
Stern: We made a discovery on our Sea flour exploration.  
Justin: Aaaaand that would be…  
Stern: An undersea caver on route 128!  
Justin (sarcastically): Wow it's not like people haven't found those before.  
Intercom: Hey Stern we Team Aqua are taking your sub!  
Stern: Noooo! Not my lunch!  
Intercom: Hey cool you have a submarine in here to cool! We are so taking that too. (With mouth full of food)Bye oh and your lunch is delicious.  
Stern: Justin you can't let those monsters get away with taking my sub.  
Justin: Don't worry… I will get your submarine back.  
Stern: I was taking about my lunch!  
Justin: There are no words to describe your stupidity.  
Location: Team Aqua base  
Justin: How did we find this place so quickly?  
Weeps-allot: Hey, you not supposed to be here who are… You again!  
Justin: You were expecting the Easter bunny?  
Battle begins  
Justin: Ready!  
Kaitlynn: I will make this quick!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Kaitlynn: I didn't think it would be that quick?  
Weeps-allot: Rrrrrr! (runs away)  
Justin: Okay now where were we? Oh yeah, finding that sub!  
Several grunt battles later…  
Justin: Kaitlynn again really?  
Kaitlynn: Look I think this is my last evolution so chill out.  
A few more grunt battles later…  
Aqua Grunt: Ha-ha! While you were busy battling me our boss was getting everything ready for our departure!  
(The Aqua grunt dives under the water and the sub takes off in to the ocean)  
Justin: Man…Now we have to do more work.  
Sean: I don't like doing work.  
Mr. Fish: Well I guess we have to go out there and start looking for them.  
(After spending a week a sea we find our heroes washed up on the shores ofMossdeep city)  
Location: Mossdeep city  
Justin: Oh thank Arceus! It's a city. Quick every one crawl to the center.  
One long needed rest later…  
Justin: Okay now let's go defeat the gym!  
Mr. Fish: I thought we were looking for Team Aqua?  
Justin: And now we are taking a break and fighting a gym.  
Location: Gym  
Several gym trainer battles later…  
Justin: Hey there little ones… Can you let parents know that a challenger is here.  
Leaders Tate and Liza: WE are the gym leaders and we are going to destroy you!  
Justin: Man I hate double battles.  
Double battle begins  
Justin: Mr. Fish and Goddess make this quick!  
Mr. Fish and Goddess: Got it!  
Twenty-seven minutes later…  
Justin: Sean tried places with Mr. Fish!  
Sean: Can do!  
Thirty minutes later…  
Mr. Fish: Sean move I want to give this another shot!  
Sean: Be my guess just don't get killed.  
Double battle ends Justin is the winner and got the mind badge plus a CD  
Justin: This is why little kids should not be left in charge of a gym. Now good day short stacks.  
Location: Mossdeep city  
Justin: Hey look its Team magma! Time to foil there plans and this time it's personal!  
Location: Mossdeep space center  
Justin: Time to finally take down the infamous Team Magma!  
Several grunt battles later…  
Steven: I knew you guys would show up here trying to steal the rocket fuel  
Maxie: Yeah we sent a letter saying and I quote "We are going to steal your rocket fuel."  
Steven: So tell me why do you want the fuel?  
Maxie: Gas is expensive.  
Steven: True dat.  
Justin: Steven get out of my way or give me a hand with this. He is going to pay for what happened at the Team Magma base.  
Steven: I want piece of this.  
Double battle begins  
Justin: Goddess let's make him suffer!  
Goddess: This is for what happened to Ranger!  
Forty-nine minutes later…  
Krystal: It's my turn to make him suffer!  
Battle ends  
(Maxie throws a smoke bomb smoke fills the room and when it clears he and all of Team Magma are gone)  
Justin: I guess we should continue looking for that sub.  
One long sea exploration later…  
Location: Seafloor cavern  
Justin: (Gasp) How long where we under their? It felt like it was for a week!  
Sean: Is that who I think it is?  
Kaitlynn: I think so.  
Justin: Weeps-allot?  
Weeps-allot (with his back to Justin): No… no…no, no, no, no, no…NO! Oh Arceus no…(Turns around)Son of a…  
Battle begins…  
Justin: Alright Kaitlynn have three minutes to finish this.  
Kaitlynn: I'll do it in two.  
Battle ends  
Justin: Dude you should just quit Team Aqua.  
Weeps-allot: You know what your right and I quit right here and now but I will be back to defeat you one day.  
(Weeps-allot walks away with his head held high then hit his head on a stalactite and started to cry)  
Justin: Let's get going.  
Several grunt battles later…  
Justin:Hey cool another statue.  
Archie: Hold it!  
Justin: How did I get here before you? It took me a week just to find this cave.  
Archie: I don't know. But behold! The power of the legendary Pokémon Kyogre!  
Justin: You mean the statue?  
Archie: It's not a statue!  
Battle begins  
Justin: so let's see what you got!  
Goddess: This won't take long!  
Seven minutes later  
Goddess: Okay I was wrong!  
Sean: Let me take a crack at this!  
Thirty minutes later…  
Sean: Someone else want to take over!?  
Krystal: Looks like I'm up!  
Ten minutes later…  
Krystal: Tag out! Tag out!  
Mr. Fish: Then tag me in!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Archie: You may have beaten me but you won't stand a chance once I use the red orb tocontrol Kyogre!  
Justin: Why do I have a feeling that this is going to end up just like Team Magma?  
Archie: Umm he looks mad… and where did he go?  
Justin: I don't know maybe to kill people?  
Maxie: Wait don't use the…  
Justin: How is it that everyone leaves before me but gets here after me?  
Maxie: And I got here too late.  
Maxie and Archie argue for a good hour and a half when…  
Archie: You are a big dummy!  
Maxie: No you are!  
Justin: Hey can we take this outside? I want to watch the region fall apart.  
Location: outside the undersea cavern on the surface  
Maxie and Archie: Oh we messed up! We got to fix this. (Look at each other) quick to the time machine!  
Justin: You guys have a time machine?  
Maxie and Archie: No. But we got to fix this! (The two run off and then come back a throw a smoke bomb for no reason)  
Steven: Justin! What is going on!  
Justin: Aaaa! When did you get here? Anyway the region is going to sink or burn and I'm going to leave this region and forget that it even existed.  
Steven: Maybe someone in Sootopolis can help us stop this. (Take off to Sootopolis)  
Justin: Well I'm out of… (Phone rings)Flannery? (Pauses) Okay relax… (Pauses) Well how do you know it's even mine!?(Pauses) Well that makes sense. (Hangs up the phone) Well great now I have to save the region.  
Sean: Why what changed?  
Justin: Nothing.  
Sean: What is it?  
Justin: I said… Nothing!  
Sean: What is she…? (Justin cuts him off)  
Justin: Yes. Now can we get going?  
Location: Sootopolis city  
Justin: Great they are both here. Now let's keep really quiet and hope there battle does not get us killed. And how is it raining when we are in side a giant hollowed out rock?  
Steven: Justin come with me I found someone who can help us!  
Justin: Aaaa! Stop doing that!  
One extremely short walk later…  
Steven: Here we are!  
Justin: So this old man is supposed to help us?  
Steven: No. The one we want is in side this cave.  
Justin: Then why aren't we in side?  
Steven: You alone must go inside and find a man named Wallace.  
Justin: If I don't walk out with super powers I'm going to be really upset.  
Location: cave of origins  
Justin: So you must be Wallace. I'll take my super powers now!  
Wallace: You are not getting super powers.  
Justin: Man no fair! How am I supped to stop those super ancient Pokémon with uncontrollable power now!  
Wallace: With another super ancient Pokémon with uncontrollable power.  
Justin: Umm.  
Wallace: We need to find Rayquaza! Only he can stop these two. Last I heard he was at the top of the Sky pillar and that is where we must go! (Throws a smoke bomb)  
Justin: Why is it everyone has smoke bombs but me? And now I have to find a place that I didn't know existed until now is located. Fun.  
One relatively short search later…  
Location: outside Sky pillar  
Justin: How did I find this place so fast?  
Wallace: Sorry for leaving you back there. And I just opened the door to the Sky pillar. Justin you need to go inside and find Rayquaza I'm going back to the city I'm concerned about it.  
Justin: So now I have to save the region? Great… Thanks.  
(Wallace runs off)  
Location: the top of the sky pillar  
Justin: Alright now to wake him up! So wake up big guy. Come on get up…(Chucks a rock at him) Get up you over grown lizard!  
(Rayquaza wakes up)  
Justin:And now to climb on his back and ride into battle! ...And he's gone. (Sigh) Time to start walking.  
Location: Sootopolis city  
Justin: Alright now to hide and hope all goes well. (Hides behind a small child)  
Groudon: Yo dog you are so going down!  
Kyogre: Time to finish what we started!  
Groudon: Yo it's the fuzz!  
Kyogre: Run!  
Rayquaza: Hey! Not cool guys! Not cool!I was in the middle of a really good dream and then got woken up by some kid…  
Justin: I'm not a KID!  
Rayquaza:…throwing rocks at me because of you two!  
Groudon and Kyogre: Sorry!  
Rayquaza: Now get lost and I do not what to hear or see you two ever again! Now I'm going to go to back to sleep!  
(All three of the legendries leave)  
Maxie: Well there go our plans, time to go into hiding.  
(Maxie and Archie throw smoke balls and disappear)  
Wallace: Justin you just saved the region from being destroyed.  
Justin: This better pay well I got…Ummm let's just say I need money.  
Steven: There is no moneyjust a thank you from us on behalf of the people of the region plus a CD.  
Justin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa I hate these CDs! Then move so I can challenge the gym and make some money.  
Several gym trainers later…  
Leader Juan: Hello I am the…  
Justin: Shut up and battle.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Let's make this quick we have things to do.  
Sean: Let's do this!  
Twenty-seven minutes later…  
Sean: Umm… I need some help here!  
Kaitlynn: Tag me in!  
Six minutes later…  
Kaitlynn: Tag out! Tag out!  
Goddess: My turn!  
Fifty-seven minutes later…  
Goddess: Okay I need a nap someone else take a turn.  
Krystal: Even though I have a disadvantage here I'll take a swing.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Rain badge plus a CD  
Justin: Now to take on the elite four!  
One long trip later…  
Location:The middle of the ocean  
Krystal: Umm…Justin.  
Justin: Oh good this the perfect time and place for you to evolve when we are in the middle of the OCEAN!  
Mr. Fish: Can we get going now?  
Justin: Okay let's go.  
Location: Ever Grade city  
Krystal: Umm this does not look like a city…  
Sean: Looks like a cave entrance.  
Justin: Oh come on! More caves!?  
Location: Victory Road  
Mr. Fish: Okay this is clearly a cave not a road like the sign said.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Look it's a Hariyama…okay you know what at this point I don't care so whatever happens, happens.  
Sean: I hear that.  
Battle ends wild Hariyama died

Wally: Hi! Justin!  
Justin: Sup jimmy.  
Wally: Its Wally… and I am here to battle you so I can see how far I have come.  
Justin: Just don't cry.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Sean your up!  
Sean: This is going to be quick!  
Two minutes later…  
Sean: Kaitlynn!  
Kaitlynn: Got it!  
Nine minutes later…  
Kaitlynn: Your turn Goddess!  
Goddess: Time to end this!  
Ten minutes later…  
Goddess: Who is up next!  
Krystal: I am!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Justin: Now run along Jill I got things to do.  
Wally: I'm going to beat you one day and again it's Wally.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Sean: Alright!  
Justin: Again!? You all better be done evolving!  
Sean: Hey look it's the exit.  
Justin: Let's get out of here then.  
Location: The actual Ever Grade city  
Kaitlynn: Still doesn't look like a city.  
Justin: Can we just go fight the four now?  
Guy at the door: Not until we check you badges.  
Justin: Yeah sure what ever (hands over the badges).  
Guy at the door: Everything seems to be in order you can go.  
Location: Elite four room one  
Justin: Do they really need one massive room just for one guy to stand in all day?  
Elite four Sidney: A new challenger let's see what you got.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Kaitlynn you're up first!  
Kaitlynn: Let's do this!  
Two hours later…  
Kaitlynn: Can someone trade places with me!?  
Krystal: Can do!  
Seven hours later…  
Krystal: Tag out! Tag out!  
Goddess: Then tag me in!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Sidney: Not bad kid.  
Justin: I AM NOT A KID!  
Goddess: Come on let's go.  
Location: Elite four room two  
Justin: Seriously why do they need such a big room?  
Elite four Phoebe: I am not surprised you beat Sidney he has no real skills.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Krystal!  
Krystal: Got it!  
Six hours later…  
Krystal: Mr. Fish you want to take a swing at this!?  
Mr. Fish: Sure!  
Four hours later…  
Mr. Fish:Goddess you are up!  
Goddess: This is going to be fun!  
Eight hours later…  
Goddess: Hey can someone else take a turn!?  
Sean: Looks like I'm up!  
Thirty minutes later…  
Sean: Umm… Help!  
Kaitlynn: you guys are weak let me show you how it's done!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner

Phoebe: I guess you do have some skill after all.  
Justin: Yeah I do!  
Kaitlynn: Ahem.  
Justin: We… yes we do. Let's go.  
Goddess: yeah that might be a good Idea.  
Location: Elite four room three  
Justin: Okay why is it so cooled in here?  
Elite four Glacia: It's been a while since I have faced a challenger so don't disappoint me.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Mr. Fish it's your time to shine!  
Mr. Fish: Alright!  
Ten minutes later…  
Mr. Fish: Goddess! A little help!  
Goddess: why is it I have to save everyone!?  
Forty-seven minutes later  
Goddess: Okay Kaitlynn your turn!  
Kaitlynn: I will make this quick!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Glacia: You did not disappoint me and good luck in future challenges.  
Justin: Come on open the door I got things to do.  
Location: Elite four room four  
Justin: Alright last opponent. Let's end this and look its and old man this is going to be easy.  
Elite four Drake: Well now let's see if we can take you down a notch.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Mr. Fish ready for another go!?  
Mr. Fish: Always!  
Twenty minutes later…  
Mr. Fish: Sean your up!  
Sean: About time, I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines!  
Fifty-eight minutes later…  
Sean: I think I over did it…? Kaitlynn you want to take over?!  
Kaitlynn: no problem!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Justin: I won! I am the Pokémon champion!  
Goddess: WE!  
Justin: Whatever!  
(The song "we are the champions" starts to play in the back ground as everyone cheers and dances around like idiots)  
Drake: Well you would be.  
(Song stops dead)  
Justin: You're kidding me!  
Drake: Nope now go fight the Campion.  
Location: Champion room  
Wallace: Justin!  
Justin: Wallace!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Mr. Fish this is it!  
Mr. Fish: All come down to this!  
Two hours later…  
Mr. Fish: Okay I give! Someone else take over for a while!  
Goddess: Time to bring this battle to an end!  
One and half hours later…  
Kaitlynn: Justin and I started this journey together and we are going to be the ones who bring it to an end!  
Goddess: Then don't let me take all the credit get in there and end this battle!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Wallace: How did I lose?  
Justin: You had all the same type.  
May: Justin!  
Justin: How did you get in here you have to beat the other guys before getting here!  
May: Justin I have some advice for fighting the champion…  
Wallace: He already won.  
Birch: See May you where to late.  
Justin: How are you guys getting in here!? Did I miss an elevator or something!?  
Birch: Let me see how you pokedex is coming along.  
Justin: You know what… NO! I don't even care about this piece of junk (throws the dex at the wall and brakes it.)  
Wallace: Anyway follow me.  
Location: Pokémon hall of fame  
Wallace: This room…  
Justin: Is empty.  
Wallace No. This is where we record the records of previous champions and you are now one of them.  
Justin: Still looks like an empty room.  
Wallace: Well it's not. Now all of you get out here and stand together so I can take a picture of the NEW champion.  
(Everyone gets out of their pokeballs and poses for the picture)  
Wallace: Everybody Smile!  
The End.


	3. Ten years later (epilogue)

Emerald epilogue

Ten years since Hoenn was almost destroyed by team aqua and magma…

Location: route 110

Champion Justin (tossing and catching a needle): I am so glad I still have contacts in Kanto and thanks to them Ranger will finally be able to battle again. All I have to do is inject him with these organic computer chips I had specially made by to only work on Ranger.

Location: Justin's secret base

Champion Justin: Okay Ranger just hold still.

Ranger: Get that needle away from me!

Kaitlynn: Just sit still!

Ranger: Forget that! He has a needle!

Champion Justin: Look I hate them as much as you do but hold… (Ranger jumps and bites Justin's arm) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Get him off! GET him off!

Three hours of trying to get ranger to sit still later…

Champion Justin: Okay not that's over and the bleeding has finally stopped Ranger should be able to battle again.

Goddess: Okay why did you go through all this trouble just so he could battle again?

Sean: Justin probable felt like it was his fault for what happened to Ranger.

Mr. Fish: Yeah that's probably it.

Krystal: Is that right?

Champion Justin: Actually I received a letter saying someone wanted to challenge the undefeated champion of the Hoen region. And I wanted to have a full party and Ranger was the best choice.

Ranger: I can't say I'm surprised. Well you should tell your family your back.

Champion Justin: Ummm let's not tell them just yet I told them I was going back to Kanto to work on a project at Silph Co. and did not tell them when I was coming back and I don't feel like being yelled at for that.

Location: route 111

Champion Justin: So Ranger what has been going on since I left?

Ranger: Well the twins finally left on their own journey both taking a Ralts with them.

Champion Justin: Well that's interesting so I can assume that the challenge was issued with by them or just my son.

Ranger: No they only left a week ago and your daughter Krystal plans to take over the gym one day. Clark on the other hand said his journey will not end until he can beat you in a battle and nock you off you high horse. His works not mine.

Champion Justin: Well we are not going to see Clark for quite some time then after all I'm unbeatable.

Goddess(sarcastically): I wonder why he want to beat you so bad it's not like you gloat about being the undefeated champion or anything.

Champion Justin: Yeah I know.

Kaitlynn: How is it I have put up with his stupidity this long?

Sean: I don't know why have you?

Kaitlynn: It was a rhetorical question. And no I'm not telling you why.

Mr. Fish: I feel bad for his kids.

Champion Justin: HEY! I am a great Father! I'm just not home a lot because of my job so I don't see them a lot! It's not like it's my fault!

Krystal: Okay Justin relax. Hey maybe it's from weeps-allot?

Mr. Fish: No can't be him last I heard he was training and forgot why Then left the region and something about starting an organization called Team Plasma.

Sean: So he just forgot about how we are the reason he went through years of therapy and was almost committed for his renting about a fire chicken?

Krystal: I guess so.

Location: route 113

Kaitlynn: So how was Kanto?

Champion Justin: Surprisingly quiet and calm.

Krystal: What do you mean?

Champion Justin: Well when I left there was a criminal organization running everything and blowing things up for fun and stealing Pokémon.

Sean: That's awful.

Champion Justin: Yeah and it turns out my old buddy Red defeated them before disappearing on Mt. Silver the mountain separating Kanto and Johto.

Mr. Fish: how do you know he is still on that mountain?

Champion Justin: That's the thing I have known him for ever and he would have left after a while he never could stay one place for too long and while where testing the organic computer chips I went and traveled through Johto catching some Pokémon and looking for Red.

Ranger: Did you ever find him?

Champion Justin: No but I ran into this kid who was leaving the mountain and he said that he just finished battling someone with his description and after hearing that I searched the whole mountain and all I found where some foot prints on the top of the mountain heading in the opposite direction of the exit and so I followed them to the bottom of the mountain and then they disappeared.

Goddess: So the letter could be from him.

Champion Justin: Not likely his hand writing is similar to mine and the letter was hand written. But at least the trip wasn't a total loss I defeated the gyms and elite four in both regions.

Kaitlynn: Not a big surprise. Ever since I have known you, you could never pass up a challenge.

Champion Justin: (laughing) I'm I really that predictable?

Location: route 114

Ranger: So where are you supposed to me this challenger anyway?

Champion Justin: Somewhere in meteor falls.

Mr. Fish: Why would they choose to fight you there?

Champion Justin: Beats me.

Sean: So where exactly in meteor falls are you two supposed to fight?

Champion Justin: Dunno the letter said something about a secrete cavern that has just appeared and it seemed appropriate an off the record challenge with the Hoenn champion in a secrete cavern that no one knows about yet.

Kaitlynn: So what does this person look like did they tell you what they look like?

Champion Justin: Nope.

Goddess: Did they mention how to get to this cavern?

Champion Justin: I wish a map on the back would have been helpful.

Krystal: So you're going in blind and hoping to find this cavern and that the challenger is going to see you and call you out?

Champion Justin: Like I do everything else follow my gut a hope it gets me free bacon.

Kaitlynn: At the start of our journey I was hoping you would get smarter.

Champion Justin: And I most certainly did.

Kaitlynn: No. No you did not. In fact I think you have gotten worse.

Champion Justin(sarcastically): Ha-ha very funny.

Narrator: Who is this mysterious challenger and will our…

Justin: Hold up since when do we have a narrator?

Narrator: Four wall man your breaking the fourth wall.

Justin: With a wrecking ball and who said you could narrate this?

Narrator: I don't have to take this from you I work for the next work not you.

Justin: Network? This ain't no TV show. And last I check my life while awesome dos not nee d to me narrated so get lost old man.

Narrator: What are you…?

Justin: That's right out you go.

Narrator (slightly faded): Hey you can't… but…

(Sound: door slamming)

Justin: Alright now back to business now where we? ... Oh right!

Location: secrete cavern in meteor falls

?: Justin!

Kaitlynn: You got lucky.

Champion Justin: Steven? You sent that letter you could have sent a map with it you know!

Steven: But it seems you didn't have any issues finding this cavern.

Champion Justin: Are you kidding I got so lost I had to ask a rock for directions!

Steven: You talked to a Geodude?

Champion Justin: No an actual rock! Like the kind you use to smash windows and skulls.

Steven: I bet you are wondering why I would issue this challenge.

Champion Justin: Yeah I am.

Steven: Well the reason is I used to be the Hoenn champion undefeated for ten years until I retired.

Champion Justin: And you don't want we to beat your record I see.

True Champion Steven: And Wallace is nothing but a novice compared to me so now you are going to face the best trainer the Hoenn region has ever seen.

Champion Justin: Wallace is a novice he only had water types on his team I have gotten a better challenges on the back of cereal boxes.

True Champion Steven: true but let's see what you're really made of.

Champion Justin: I'll take your bet but you're going to regret because I'm the best there's ever been! (Devil went down to Georgia reference if you didn't get it.)

Battle begins

Justin: Goddess you're up first!

Goddess: Time to make an old man cry!

Seven hours later…

Goddess: Mr. Fish your turn!

Mr. Fish: Alright!

Five hours and fifteen minutes later…

Kaitlynn: My turn!

Mr. Fish: Don't let me stop you!

Eight and a half hours later…

Kaitlynn: Krystal your up!

Krystal: Time to wreck house!

Four hours later…

Krystal: Sean you wanna take a swing at this!

Sean: Beast mode engaged!

Nine hours and six minutes later…

Ranger: Okay I've been out of the game long enough it's my turn!

Sean: Go for it bro!

Three hours later…

Sean: Goddess you want to wrap this up!?

Goddess: Gladly!

Two hours later…

Goddess: Okay tag out!

Kaitlynn: I got this!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Steven: I have truly been bested by someone better than me.

Grand champion Justin: That's right I'm the best! And I told you one you son of a (bleep)… wait did that just (bleep)ing happened? What the (bleep). Well time to head home and get yelled at for not coming back sooner. (Leaves)

The End


End file.
